


Чужак

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney Villain Recruiters
Genre: Absurd, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Их было много — девушек с именем «Алиса».





	Чужак

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к другим мультфильмам/фильмам и играм по мотивам оригинальной Алисы, в данном случае «оригинал» — это экранизация Диснея 1951 года. Поэтому гет весьма условный.

Их было много — девушек с именем «Алиса». Пальцев рук не хватило бы, чтобы сосчитать, а снимать туфли, чтобы посчитать пальцы на ногах, было уж очень лениво. Поэтому Джек решил, что «много» — достаточно ёмкое и краткое слово. Оно идеально подходило, чтобы сказать, что Алис было больше пяти, но меньше сотни. Пожалуй, всё-таки около девяти. Но это не точно.

Джек хорошо помнил вторую — страшненькую девочку, похожую на сон накурившегося опиумом бродяги, который почему-то решил, что он — бабочка. Та Алиса говорила на непонятном языке, всего боялась и несла за собой, как ядовитую мантию, жуткие перемены. Под её башмачками менялась земля, трава и цветы. Цветастый Чеширский Кот превратился в несуразный комок грязно-жёлтого цвета и от стыда схлопнулся в чёрную дыру. На Кролика и Шляпника без слёз взглянуть было невозможно, а сама Алиса вызывала зуд и желание перерезать ей горло, чтобы не мучилась, бедняжка. Джеку повезло: вторая Алиса была ещё слишком мала, чтобы вообразить себе такого прекрасного молодого человека, потому метаморфозы его не коснулись. Их эхо бродило неприкаянным призраком долгие годы, заглядывало в зеркала и спрашивало у своих отражений, зачем же их, таких убогих, вообще произвели на свет. Ни сам Джек, попросивший политическое убежище у Герцогини, ни умный и находчивый Додо не ведали ответа. Чтобы не попасться на глаза второй Алисе, жители Страны прятались по теням и в домах, даже Королева Червей тяжело вздыхала и мечтала о своём любимом крокете с фламинго.

Когда вторая Алиса ушла, Джек вздохнул с облегчением. Хоть он был всего лишь одной из карт в Колоде, он не хотел превращаться в уродца и тем более плясать под дудку такой странной и совсем не миленькой Алисы. В ожидании новых пришельцев тянулись года, бежали по кругу, как заведённые, а когда они выдыхались, то дружно приходили на безумное чаепитие. Джек тихонько сидел с краю, пил не-пятичасовой чай и надеялся, что мир когда-нибудь станет правильным.

От пятой Алисы пахло горелой плотью и безумием. Там, где ступала её нога, прорастали невиданные грибы, а из складок синего платья она с изяществом фокусника доставала то перечницу, то вострый ножик. Им Алиса без жалости кромсала и свиней, и цветы, и даже карты.

Сперва Джек решил, что и ему отрежут голову, но эта страшная чужая Алиса, встретившись с ним взглядом, вдруг сказала:

— Я просто хочу домой.

— Разве твой дом не здесь? — удивился Джек. Вострый ножик трепетал у виска и нервировал. В розовом саду, полном убитых карт, ранее белоснежные кусты пропитались кровью. Штанину заливала краска из опрокинутой банки. Ну вот, а он ведь только послезавтра притащил их из Лондона, опять рвать на тряпки…

— Нет, — подумав, ответила Алиса и протянула Джеку руку. — Как и твой.

От неё теперь пахло не только гарью, но и кровью, перцем, сладким мёдом и цветочной пыльцой. Совсем недавно она пила чай со Шляпником из пустых чашек, а затем убегала от него, прыгая по шахматным клеткам в обратную сторону, ведь только вернувшись назад, можно попасть в нужное место. Джек не до конца понимал логику Страны

(потому что у неё не было логики),

но прожил в ней достаточно, чтобы привыкнуть и ничему не удивляться. Он потрогал шею там, где три смерти назад был тонкий шрам от гильотины и заискивающе улыбнулся. Быть может, она и не идеальная, но по-своему забавная. И Чеширский Кот её внутреннего мира выглядел определённо эффектнее, чем предыдущее убожество.

— Кто знает, — уклонился он от ответа. — Я — точно нет. Но если тебе нужна помощь…

Алиса гордо фыркнула и прошла мимо, невозмутимо наступив на голову одной из карт. Джек поморщился. Кажется, это была шестёрка пик.

— Не нужна. Я сама справлюсь. Мой психиатр говорит, что это лишь первый этап принятия… Впрочем, неважно.

— Первый ты уже прошла, — возразил Джек. — На втором ты бы взбесилась и убила меня. А третий — торг — получается неплохо. Работа над собой идёт полным ходом. Продолжай в том же духе, Алиса.

Алиса обернулась, странно посмотрела на Джека. В её глазах мелькнуло узнавание, но быстро пропало — сдвинулись платформы, открывая не очевидный, однако вполне преодолимый путь на следующий уровень.

— Хотела бы я увидеть тебя снова.

— Для этого тебе придётся сойти с ума.

(опять)

— Я запомню.

Она ушла, подпрыгивая так высоко, что Джек мог разглядеть кромку чулок и внутреннюю часть элегантного платья. Эта Алиса была на пути к выздоровлению, не стоило задерживать её в Стране, где все немного ненормальные и не хотят меняться ни в одну из сторон.

К седьмой Алисе у Джека набралась маленькая кучка вопросов. Кучка сопротивлялась и пыталась стать могучей и почему-то превратиться в музыкантов, но Джек пресекал произвол: он собирал вопросы, чтобы связать их и оставить до лучших времён. Алиса же была… в меру взрослой, чтобы стать символом в глупой войне из пророчества, и достаточно наивной, чтобы до сих пор верить в чудеса и волшебных говорящих кроликов. В неё без памяти (и головы) влюбился Безумный Шляпник, и кто Джек такой, чтобы отбирать его законную добычу? На правах зрителя он наблюдал за спектаклем, дёргал нового Чеширского Кота за хвост и улыбался, слыша вдалеке рёв Бармаглота.

Прошлые Алисы были совсем ещё девочками, чтобы всерьёз сражаться с таким монстром. Хотя до безумной пятой этой было как до Луны пешком, она старалась изо всех сил — строила из себя Избранную, боролась с нравами своего времени, почти не удивлялась и проявляла изумительную храбрость там, где другая давно бы убежала с криками. Джек грыз яблоко, сидя на стене рядом с Труляля и Траляля, разглядывал разбившегося всмятку Шалтая-Болтая и пытался вспомнить, сам ли он упал или просто нога дёрнулась.

— Кто ты? — спросила его Алиса перед решающей битвой. Меч в её руках не дрожал, а волосы напоминали звёздную пыль. В доспехах и с решимостью на лице она казалась прекрасным принцем из сказок, что читала Джеку в детстве мама.

— Червовый Джек из колоды Королевы, — ответил он спокойно. — Однажды я украл девять тарталеток и мне отрубили голову, но затем Королева передумала. С тех пор я иногда её развлекаю и развлекаюсь сам.

— За наш счёт? — эта Алиса знала немного больше, чем остальные; смотрела глубже, двигалась быстрее. Убивать её было бы весело, но Шляпник расстроится, поэтому Джек не сделал ничего, когда Алиса коснулась его щеки и холодно произнесла: — Ты такой же чужак, как и я.

— Да что ты, — Джек с трудом подавил смешок. — Слышала что-нибудь про мимикрию?

Алиса потрепала его по волосам эдак снисходительно, будто старшая сестра, поймавшая младшего брата на лжи. Джек скрипнул зубами и пообещал себе, что если седьмая вернётся, он непременно подаст ей самый сладкий яд на кончике ножа.

На закате все кошки фиолетовые. После седьмой Алисы была ничем не примечательная восьмая и целый ворох половинчатых Алис, которые по своим качествам и характерам ну никак не желали превращаться в полноценного человека. Время на часах застыло, не понимая, куда же ему идти и надо ли. Страна замерла, как человек, занёсший ногу над очередной ступенькой и осознавший вдруг, что ступеньки на самом деле не существует.

Именно в такой кошачий закат, полный тревожной тишины и мурчания на грани видимости Джек пришёл на луг с робкими маргаритками. Цветы приветливо качали головками и сворачивали лепестки в смущении, когда Джек смотрел на них и улыбался своей обворожительной улыбкой, которую отточил на приёмах, куда его никто не звал.

На лугу, в густой траве, спала прелестная маленькая девочка. Ей было от силы лет семь, может, чуть больше, и по лицу её было видно, какая она непослушная и любопытная мамина фантазёрка. А может, папина. Густые ресницы бросали тень на по-детски круглые щёки, а ещё на них иногда садились бабочки, перепутав девочку с удивительным цветком. Как можно аккуратнее Джек сел рядом, примяв траву, и принялся плести венок из одуванчиков. Почему одуванчики, а не маргаритки? Маргаритки было жалко, одуванчики же сами умоляли сделать из них хоть что-нибудь, хоть конторку, хоть ворона, лишь бы одним лепестком оказаться на голове спящей девочки.

— О, ты снова пришёл, — сонно потёрла глаза девочка, когда Джек случайно спугнул бабочек и те рассыпали пыльцу ей на лицо. — Как же я рада тебя видеть!

И она рассмеялась так легко и заразительно, что смешинки сорвались с её губ и поскакали радужными кроликами прямо в небо. Следом за ними улетели и бабочки, которые были раньше, конечно, гусеницами, но девочка вряд ли задумывалась об этом. Она укладывала на голове венок и щурила яркие голубые глаза от солнца, которое и не думало умирать, ведь

(в Стране Чудес вечный день, когда Алиса не спит)

с ним намного веселее играть, чем без него.

Алиса нежно улыбнулась Джеку и протянула ладошку, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что он ответит ей и сделает всё, чего бы она ни пожелала.

— Тебя зовут Червовый Джек, — сказала она торжественно. — И ты мой самый лучший воображаемый друг!

Ах, если бы, милая Алиса. Если бы.


End file.
